The present invention relates generally to the field of information appearing on a web browser and more particularly to minimizing the appearance of redundant information on web pages or websites.
Web pages or websites often show information about multiple topics aggregated onto a single web page. The information often comes from an external information provider used by several web pages or websites such that the same information may be repeated on multiple web pages or websites. Once a piece of information has been read by a user, it is not new to that user anymore and thus might not interesting or be valuable to that user anymore.
Repetition of digital information can cause users to confuse brands or information sources with their competitors. This confusion manifests itself by causing users to mismatch brand names with the slogans or products that the brands produce. Repetition of the same information to a user additionally renders the information less valuable or interesting to the user.